good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dragon-Siren 3003/School of Supernatural, Episode 1: School Spirit
This is my Jade Mountain AU, which means things derail from the canon quite a bit. I think of it as a loose adaptation, And yes, there are a few OCs. Questions will be answered. (We open on a shot of a school sign. It reads: Jade Mountain Academy, Concord, MA. Established 2015. Pacem Tantum Effectum A Lumine. “Peace is only achieved by enlightenment.” We zoom out to see many students entering the school. Some are nervous, others are grinning.) QIBLI (V.O.): A lot of people say middle school is the scariest, weirdest time of your life. Mine cranked the “scary” factor up to eleven. One of the first things I learned there was that one of my classmates was dead. Things just got weirder from there. (The camera focuses on QIBLI, a rather short twelve year old boy with slightly tanned, freckly skin and “dirty blond” hair. Beside him is OSTRICH, a petite, golden blonde ten year old.) QIBLI (V.O.): Yep. That was me. At a towering four foot eleven, I was a shaggy-haired frecklemonster… who was often mistaken for a girl. OSTRICH: C’mon! We’re gonna be late. (OSTRICH grabs QIBLI’s wrist and drags him after her.) QIBLI (V.O.): The one currently dislocating my arm was Ostrich, my sort-of sister. QIBLI: Okay, okay! Just give me a minute… (He pulls out a schedule.) QIBLI: Let’s see… We’re in the Jade Dorm. We have math, lunch, small groups, and P.E together. So you’ll still see me. OSTRICH: What if my roommates think I’m annoying? QIBLI: They won’t. OSTRICH: But you say I’m… QIBLI: I’m your older brother. I’m required to say that. OSTRICH (giggling somewhat nervously): Yeah. See you soon! (They take off down different hallways. QIBLI opens the door to Room 2317. WINTER is there, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but there. QIBLI gives a small wave.) QIBLI: You must be (glances down at list of classmates) Prince Winter Eire of Canada (he says this in a British accent, for reasons unknown.) WINTER (grumpily): It’s Russia. And I’m not actually native to the country. We don’t have British accents, either. QIBLI: Okay, chill. WINTER: I have a sense there was a mocking remark in there somewhere, but I will choose to ignore it. You peasants wouldn’t know that mocking royalty is punishable by ten lashings. (QIBLI pauses) QIBLI: Well, aren’t you just a little ray of sunshine. (WINTER grumbles. QIBLI begins unpacking his bags. Various items including clothing, books, and a stuffed animal fly all over the room. Winter picks up the stuffed animal, which happens to be a rather worn anteater.) WINTER: You seriously still own this thing? In my family, we would’ve thrown them out years ago. (QIBLI makes a run for the anteater.) QIBLI: Hey! Mister Termite has been just like an older brother to me! The cool kind, that teaches you how to pick up girls and won’t tell your parents if you eat an entire box of oreos in one sitting. Unlike some sisters I know. WINTER: Ugh. Where I come from, we do not give such personification to cuddly toys. QIBLI: What do you do up there? WINTER: We focus on more severe matters, such as preparing for war and training our people to the highest possible skill. It apparently pays off, now that I have a wider area of comparison. (QIBLI realizes that even a joke can’t get him out of this one. He simply looks slightly offended, nods, and leaves the room. He walks past Room 31113. He hears something, but when he sticks his head in, nobody’s there. He shrugs it off, and walks away. Scene changes to MOONWATCHER, a somewhat dark-skinned girl with long raven hair and odd birthmarks near her eyes making her way down a hallway. She looks lost and doesn’t look anybody in the eye. Around her, thoughts echo.) THOUGHTS: Gosh, I’m hungry. I miss home. The beach here is rocky. They said we’ll get to go to Salem for a field trip! Dangit, I forgot my deodorant! The ice is cracking. Smoke is clouding the sky. It’s too late. Wonder if people’ll like me. (MOON shakes her head. She makes her way to a teacher, who is holding a list of names) MOONWATCHER: Excuse me, miss… (The teacher, FATESPEAKER, turns around. She beams.) FATESPEAKER (excitedly): Hi! I’m Fatespeaker, assistant teacher! Need help finding your room, sweetie? MW (mumbling): Yes. FATESPEAKER: Name, please? MW: Moonwatcher. Moonwatcher Lucine. FATESPEAKER (reading list): Lucine, Lucine… oh, there you are! Room 31113! You’ll have a roommate. MW (nervous): Thank you, ma’am. FS: No problem! (MOON takes off down a hallway) FS: And by the way, cute sweater! (MOON makes her way to her room. She knocks on the door. CARNELIAN, a pale, slightly tanned girl with dark brown dreadlock-braids, answers.) CARNELIAN (irritated): Yeah? MW: Excuse me, is this Room 31113? CARNELIAN (nodding grumpily): And you are? MW: Moonwatcher-I mean, Moon. Your roommate? CARNELIAN: Roommates, eh? I haven’t had anybody sharing a bunk with me for a long time. (MOON looks extremely uncomfortable. CARNELIAN realizes MOON was expecting a name. CARNELIAN coughs, then sticks out her hand.) CARNELIAN: Carnelian Jadira. You royalty, like everyone else here? (MOON shakes her hand. A shiver runs down her spine. She doesn’t understand why.) MOON: No. And I’ve only seen three or four names with “Princess” or “Prince” before it. CARNELIAN: Good. Let’s just say I don’t much care for royals. (in thoughts) I think I can survive living with this one… she’s nice and quiet. MOON: Um, thank you. CARNELIAN: What was that? MOON: Nothing, ma’am. CARNELIAN: Ma’am? MOON: Sorry, it’s a habit. CARNELIAN: Well, you might want to try breaking it. (MOON looks somewhat hurt. She’s also rather bewildered. Something’s off about her roommate, and she doesn’t know what. Suddenly, a girl dressed in neon with her medium brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail comes sprinting in. She bumps into a bookcase, scattering books everywhere.) KINKAJOU: Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! I got excited. But still! Have you SEEN the library? It’s absolutely GINORMOUS! And there’s so many colors everywhere! In the art room, on campus! I’m Kinkajou, in case you were wondering! Moon, right? We’re going to be besties! I CAN FEEL IT! And- (She sees CARNELIAN, who looks rather unamused) KINKAJOU: ANOTHER ROOMMATE?! This is so amazing! It’ll be like a giant sleepover! CARNELIAN (snarkily): A giant sleepover. Wonderful. MOON: Wait. We’re only supposed to have only one roommate, in this room at least. There must have been some mistake. CARNELIAN: Great. Any possibility she could move out? (gestures at Kinkajou) KINKAJOU: I don’t think so. My schedule has Moon on it. Is that right? MOON (embarrassed): I never really… I forgot it. CARNELIAN (facepalming): What kind of person forgets their flippin’ schedule? Are you that scatterbrained? MOON: I didn’t want to come. KINKAJOU: Why not? MOON: I’m… not good with other people. CARNELIAN: (snorts) I’ll say. KINKAJOU: So, who’ll be the one to go to our dorm’s teacher? CARNELIAN: Don’t look at me. I’m not supposed to be here anyway. KINKAJOU (in thoughts): Should I do it? I don’t want to make Carnelian madder than she already is, and Moon would have a heart attack, but I’m also apparently “annoying”... is Webs the kind of teacher who’d get annoyed? I don’t know. Is it better if I find out now or tomorrow? MOON: I’ll do it. The- the walk will be good for me. KINKAJOU: Do you want me to come with you? MOON: No! I mean, I’m fine. (As soon as she gets a good distance away, MOON begins shaking and hyperventilating. It’s quite obvious she’s beginning to have a panic attack, and that’s why she left the room. She sits near-silently for a few minutes, trying to calm herself. Another girl, with dark skin and a slight afro, comes walking down the hallway. She stops and sits by MOON.) WHITEOUT: The moonlit seer. She has returned. (MOON’s head whips around.) MOON: Whiteout? What are you doing here? WHITEOUT: The cracks in the pen told me to arrange an education. And you? MOON: Mum said so. WHITEOUT: (nodding) Your mother is wise, to arrange one likewise. But smoke is rising, and the sun has fallen. We need celestials in orbit. (They sit in silence for a while. MOON takes a few deep breaths, while WHITEOUT simply sits, her eyes glazed over, thinking of someone. All of a sudden, MOON puts her arms around her cousin.) MOON: It’s been so long. I haven’t seen you since… WHITEOUT: Hush. We will not talk of the night, not yet. We need the light while we still have it in our threads. MOON: (nods, somewhat exasperated) I need to find a teacher… Webs? There’s been something with roommates, and I have an extra one. WHITEOUT: Three fruits on the same tree, but one is falling. Falling does not mean rotten, though. MOON: I can deal with an overenthusiastic roommate. I can deal with an irritable roommate. I can’t deal with both at the same time. WHITEOUT: Not bones. Merely stuck in ice. Many fossils frozen. But it’s melting. (MOON shakes her head.) MOON: I’ve never truly understood your mind. WHITEOUT: It’s a striped thing. MOON: More like… zigzags. WHITEOUT (firmly, shaking her head): No. Stripes. It’s definite. MOON: If you say so. WHITEOUT: You must speak to the frozen one. She will be a necessary component. MOON: But- WHITEOUT: I will again be your escort. (MOON nods. WHITEOUT seems set on this. She knows she can’t argue. WHITEOUT drags her into the room. KINKAJOU has run off to heaven-knows-where. CARNELIAN is pretending to read. MOON taps her shoulder.) CARNELIAN: Back already? MOON: Yes. Where’s Kinkajou? CARNELIAN: She ran to the cafeteria. Something about- (KINKAJOU comes back in. She’s holding a bunch of fruit.) KINKAJOU: Mangoes! (She begins peeling one, and tosses a slice to MOON. MOON nibbles on it. KINKAJOU sees WHITEOUT.) KINKAJOU: Moon, you brought the crazy lady! I saw her in the art room! She’s a really good artist, but her paintings are kinda creepy. (whispering) I said hi to her, and she said something about fluttery daisies. MOON: She’s my cousin. KINKAJOU: Really? Small world! CARNELIAN: Apparently oddities run in the family. KINKAJOU: So, I got this idea to play an icebreaker game. So that we can get to know each other and be buddies! CARNELIAN: I might literally die of joy. KINKAJOU: Okay, let’s get this started! Question One: Where are you from? Aww, that’s too easy. I’m from Iowa! Anybody else? MOON: I lived in Michigan. KINKAJOU: I thought most of you guys lived up in Oregon. WHITEOUT (wagging a finger at KINKAJOU): Washington. KINKAJOU: Carnelian, do you want to answer? CARNELIAN: Somewhere in Europe. KINKAJOU: Ooh, exotic! Where? Paris? CARNELIAN: Close enough. KINKAJOU: Enchante. (whispers) Is that how you say it? CARNELIAN: Yeah. Pick another one already. KINKAJOU: Okay… what is your least favorite clothing item? CARNELIAN: Corsets, obviously. You can’t even breathe- (CARNELIAN realizes what she’s saying.) CARNELIAN: I meant- you know what I mean. MOON: Corsets? Didn’t those go out of style in the eighteen hundreds? CARNELIAN: My family’s very old-fashioned. KINKAJOU: Alright, last one. If you could change anything about your name, what would it be? WHITEOUT: Not radiant enough. It smells like paper. MOON: Just have it be “Moon.” It’s what I prefer. CARNELIAN: My surname, obviously. Something like “Ward.” It means warrior, not “precious jewel,” like Jadira. Jadira’s too well known anyway. What did this Webs have to say? MOON: I- CARNELIAN: Never mind, anyway. I know how to be invisible. (The scene changes. The girls are in bed. MOON has fallen asleep. Suddenly, a nightmare is painted before her. Shadow creatures, for lack of a better word, are attacking. The academy is crumbling. Screams and pleas for help abound. CARNELIAN, her skin pale, eyes glowing, and skin burned black. And, right before she wakes up, she sees a brief flash of a silhouette. It takes her a while to go back into a restless sleep. She is woken again by CARNELIAN shaking her bed.) CARNELIAN: Hey, Mumbles. Get your tail out of bed. MOON (yawning): What time is it? KINKAJOU (over by the door): 8:20! MOON: Huh? (falls out of her bunk) Ah! Small groups start when? KINKAJOU: 8:30. (At this, MOON seems to buzz around the room. She manages to slip on her usual sweater, skirt, and tights, and run a comb through her hair. She grabs a book and runs over to KINKAJOU. The two burst out the door, not stopping until they get to a small classroom. A small pack of other students center around TSUNAMI, a pale, dark haired nineteen year-old.) TSUNAMI: There you are! I thought you’d never show up. Now class can begin. (MOON surveys the group. WINTER and QIBLI are there, as is WHITEOUT. ICICLE inspects her nails nearby. A tall, uninterested girl reminiscent of CARNELIAN slouches in a corner, while SORA nervously studies her book. There are three others, TURTLE, OSTRICH, and ANEMONE. They all, some happily, some begrudgingly, introduce themselves. Except for one.) TSUNAMI (to the tall girl): Do you have any interesting things about you? CRYSTAL (mildly annoyed): I’m Crystal Jadira, and I would really prefer it if you left me alone. (Before MOON can react, WINTER interrupts.) WINTER: Before we get on with this sappy sharing of feelings, are you the one to talk to when it comes to getting a private room? TSUNAMI: Why, yes, yes I am! The answer’s no. QIBLI: See, I’m your destiny! WINTER: I am a prince. I should get some respect. Isn’t that what this school is about? (ICICLE rolls her eyes.) TSUNAMI: It’s not just respect. It’s about equality. You are going to share a room, and you are going to learn to deal with it. (A bell rings) TSUNAMI: Time for breakfast. Report back here in one hour. (WINTER walks off, seething. The rest follow, gradually. QIBLI gives OSTRICH a hug, and WHITEOUT gives MOON a tap on the shoulder. CRYSTAL is the last to leave. MOON stops her.) MOON: I’m sorry to bother you, but your last name sounds familiar. CRYSTAL: What, the disgrace of our people? Of course you would have heard of us. MOON: Disgrace? CRYSTAL: Are you kidding me? Sometimes, nobody’ll even look at me. My blood is that tainted. MOON (nervously): Do you have a relative named Carnelian, by any chance? CRYSTAL (irritated): Of course I have! She was where the downward spiral began! All because of one crime five hundred years ago… MOON: Five… hundred? CRYSTAL: Don’t you know? She was executed for some sort of treason or murder, and ever since, my family name’s been cursed. Why do you want to know, anyway? Don’t you have some Night-Tribe business to be minding instead of poking your nose in mine? (CRYSTAL leaves. MOON follows apprehensively. The scene changes to the cafeteria. The Jade Dorm is clustered around one table. MOON sits down, near SORA and KINKAJOU. WINTER eyes her warily.) KINKAJOU: So, then I told Coconut that he could go get tangled in a vine. (MOON zones out of the conversation. Thoughts cloud into her mind.) THOUGHTS: The ashes. They’re emerging in the air, and I can’t stop it. We must draw our swords. I can’t believe I’m stuck with a Sand Tribal. But the Night Tribal is the last straw. I swear… I wish Crane was here… ripples, Sora, ripples. Honestly, what do they do in the Ice Kingdom? They have some ranking system, right? Glad we don’t have that back home. No wonder Winter’s so grumpy. Maybe I can soften him up. Should I figure out if he’s a threat first? This school will kill me. First that Night girl asks about Carnelian, then the rest of the Sky people here won’t even talk to me. I can’t stand her, that Ice girl. She’s too much like Ru. (CRYSTAL swivels her head around. She squints suspiciously at MOON.) CRYSTAL (thoughts): This one seems like she knows more than she should. (freezes) The powers. They say it was all a lie, but now… (she thinks directly to MOON) are you in my mind? (MOON’s eyes widen. CRYSTAL makes a “come here” gesture at MOON. She dismisses herself, and beckons MOON to follow. Once they’re out of earshot of the cafeteria, she pulls MOON toward her.) CRYSTAL: What did you hear? Tell me. Now. MOON: I wasn’t listening… CRYSTAL: You obviously heard something. MOON: It’s like… a switch. It turns on and off. It’s not constant. I don’t mean to do it. CRYSTAL: That doesn’t matter. It doesn’t make it any less wrong. What secrets did you see? Planning a blackmail? MOON: All you said was that you thought I knew too much. And something about someone… Ru? CRYSTAL (exhales): Good. You didn’t fish through and see anything else. I’m going to let you go, but this doesn’t mean we’re friends. I’m not spilling any more memories. (MOON begins walking away.) CRYSTAL: Wait… how did you know about Carnelian? You can’t have read that many history books. (MOON looks over to CRYSTAL. She looks nervous, but eventually decides to tell the truth. CRYSTAL towers over MOON, looks rather strong, and has a few scars. She could do some damage.) MOON: I have a few secrets of my own. (Scene changes. CRYSTAL is walking briskly with MOON.) CRYSTAL: So, you’re seriously telling me the ghost of my dead ancestor haunts your room? Are you sure you aren’t just telling me this to distract me? (MOON shakes her head. She opens the door. CARNELIAN sits cross-legged on the bed.) CARNELIAN: Great. Another one. (CRYSTAL looks as though she’s been hit up the head with a baseball bat.) CRYSTAL: So, you’re the famous Carnelian? CARNELIAN: Yep. And you are? CRYSTAL: Your nine-times great niece. Surprising that you still choose to walk the earth. Quite a few of my relatives would sell everything they own to get a chance to strangle you. CARNELIAN: Strangle me? I wasn’t hanged, so all attempts to strangle me would be unironic. CRYSTAL: You seem more concerned with the threat of strangling than the fact you’re a ghost. (CARNELIAN eyes MOON, in a “You knew? Aw, whatever.” way.) CARNELIAN: Well, it was about time someone noticed. CRYSTAL: Being kept here because of your crimes doesn’t bother you? CARNELIAN: I was innocent. CRYSTAL(Sarcastically): Uh-huh. Of course. Everyone’s innocent in the end, aren’t they? CARNELIAN: I know for a fact some aren’t. (she shrugs) But whose word is better? The word of a ghost, who can only tell half-truths, or the word of the living, who can still twist their words? CRYSTAL: Who knows? You could be telling a lie right now, with what you just said. And besides, demons like you are not to be trusted. CARNELIAN (laughs bitterly, sarcastically): My dear Crystal, you have much more real demons to worry about. (her eyes take on a slightly cold look.) Get to class. (CRYSTAL and MOON leave warily. They’re almost to class when a commotion is heard. TSUNAMI runs out, pushing through them.) MOON: Tsunami… what’s happening? TSUNAMI (slightly panicked): She’s hurt. Something pushed her. DUN DUN DUUUN! Category:Blog posts